


Crackship Compilation

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Tragic Love, crackships, lmao i'm way too serious about these, they're still angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: I opened writing requests on amino, and somehow this happened. Making it a thing because there is more to come, got like 6 or 7 crackship requests within half a day.Any ship is welcome, nothing is too weird! Join us on the ship train ~





	1. Hidden Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairman Han x V

To the public, he was aware he looked like a naïve, rich man. Surrounded by women over women, gold diggers that took his money and then left, yet he never stopped.

He knew the truth, although it didn’t seem like he did.

But still he kept trying, kept playing pretend.

All the women he’d been with, none of them had lasted by his side. None of them had been able to fill the emptiness inside of him, none had managed to ease the yearning for what he could never have.

It was a strange feeling, really. A bitter irony, that he, the richest man in the country, longed for something money could never buy.

He’d always loved him, ever since he’d been old enough to not be seen as a child.

Ever since he’d come to his house one day, and his heart had skipped a beat.

Jihyun, with his teal colored hair, unlike anything he’d ever seen.

But he couldn’t do that to his son, despite what it may seem like at times, he did care for Jumin a lot. He was his father after all, it was natural for him to want the best for his child.

And to fall for his best friend, that would be so out of place.

Yet, he can’t help but steal those longing glances, he can’t stop himself from wishing at least.

Wishing that things could be different, that he lived in a world in which he could love that young man openly, to sit side by side, smoke their pipes and just be together.

Such a world, that isn’t the one they live in.

It isn’t a place that money can buy, not even all the money he owns.

Does it exist?

Is there somewhere, some place, in which Jihyun would want him too?

Where Jumin would not mind?

He tells himself he’s imagining it whenever he feels his son’s best friend looking at him, tells himself there’s no meaning behind it.

But god, he’s so beautiful. What cruel fate decided to tempt him like that?

He could never do that to his son, he could never get away with that with the social standing he has.

If things were different though…

He’d hold him close and never let him go.


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driver Kim x MC

“Take me far away.“

He nodded at her request, turning on the engine before pulling out onto the street.

They’d find their destination.

Far beyond the streets of Seoul, endless highways away.

They’d find it.

He couldn’t really recall when exactly it had started, perhaps something had always been there. Ever since she’d first sat in his car, he’d felt his life changing right before his eyes.

She was the one.

And he knew she felt the same, that knowledge was what spurred hi on, gave him strength.

They were leaving it all behind.

He’d driven her to his boss’s place, so many times, and it had hurt every time she’d gotten out of the car and he’d known she was going to Mr. Han.

But not anymore, never again.

They’d talked it all through, everything had been planned for so many weeks.

They were leaving.

His family would be just fine, she’d never had one that’d miss her. They didn’t have to return.

He had enough money to get them started somewhere, to last until he found a new job. He’d provide.

They’d be together.

And the moment she got into his car and told him to drive, he did just that, and for the first time in his life, it wasn’t because some rich man had told him to.

He drove for himself.

For them both, their future.

He and his MC, they were going to start a new life together, far away from it all.

Because she was his.

She didn’t belong to Mr. Han, not to anyone from that group of his. No, it had always been him.

They’d always been meant to be.

And this was it, their true ending, the one they’d always been working for.

Their true love.

It was just him and MC, and the car he was driving.

He’d never need anything more.


	3. Only If For A Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin x Chief Kim (V's father)
> 
> Requested by JuminT on MMA
> 
> I love writing crack but making it sound absolutely serious lmao

If Jihyun and his father were on better terms than they are, would that be better, or worse?

If he’s being honest, there is no variation of this situation he can think of that’s good.

Not even remotely.

What kind of friend is he? What kind of person does something like this?

But he knows he can’t deny his feelings, after so many years, they still haven’t changed. No matter what he tries, they only ever seem to grow stronger.

He’s been in live with Chief Kim for as long as he can remember.

Even as a young boy, he’s looked up to him, though of course he’d been way too young to truly understand what he was experiencing, and way too young for the older man to feel the same.

But now, as he’s grown into an adult, there was nothing holding him, was there?

They were both single, as V’s mother had passed away years ago, and Jumin had never been interested in dating to begin with. And though Mr. Kim was quite  bit older than he was, the difference of age mattered less and less with each year that passed by.

They were both well into legal age. There was nothing wrong with it.

Aside from the fact that, of course, they were both men, and a rumor of a thing such as the two of them dating could destroy both their reputations.

And even if he accepted that… Jihyun would never understand it.

He could give up his job and reputation for his love, even his life.

But could he sacrifice his best, his only friend?

There is no way he could ever be with the one he’s fallen for, not unless he gives up on everything else he’s ever had. So it must remain a secret, one that not even his childhood friend can know.

Especially not him.

The only one he can ever trust his secrets to is Elizabeth the Third, as she has no way of telling anyone. And even when he’s all alone with her, he barely dares to even whisper.

Still, he can’t deny it.

Can’t ignore it.

He’s tried.

But if he hadn’t lost before, he lost the day when he got to talk to Chief Kim in private, after many, many years of being apart.

When he’d believed he’d gotten over him, but all of a sudden all his old emotions had flared up all over again, stronger than ever before.

And when he’d finally found the courage to confess, the by far most terrifying moment of his life.

And Chief Han had returned his feelings.

That one evening they’d spent together in the restaurant, a business meeting he’d simply extended, glasses of wine and the finest meals. Followed by a long night full of deep conversation, as well as soft, sweet nothings.

Oh, he knows they can never repeat it, it is way too forbidden a love for the both of them.

And Jihyun, he might despise them both. He couldn’t even blame him, after all. It was his own father.

Yet, that one night, he still cherishes it, will cherish it forever.

As if, for just a few hours, he wasn’t Jumin Han, and the other wasn’t Chief Kim.

As if, just for a little while, they weren’t of far too different ages.

That night, for that one special moment, they were just two people, that had belonged together ever since the beginning of time.

And as far as Jumin was concerned, that was all they’d ever been supposed to be.

If only things had turned out different, if only they’d been born to different families…

But there’s no use in thinking what if.

No, he needs to face reality, they both do.

But somewhere hidden in his heart, he will always remember.

He’ll always keep in mind the one night where he belonged.


	4. Goddess of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Rika x V's mom  
> Requested by amino user Celestial
> 
> AU in which V’s mother is alive, for obvious reasons
> 
> Otherwise this would be too many levels of weird lmao
> 
> I actually didn't even make it very angsty, although I do feel bad for V

It had never been the sun she’d truly fallen for; though he was bright and warm and loving, he wasn’t the one her heart longed for.

No, V was not the one for her.

The sun was not enough.

What she needed was something even brighter, the goddess that stood behind him.

The one who had given him his light in the first place, showed him how to shine on his own.

It was her who could truly be a savior, who’d take away the darkness and soothe her wounds, calm her devil.

The mother of the sun, like a teal-haired angel.

Though she would never be able to hear her voice, there was a tragic sort of beauty in it. She’d never hear her laugh, yet she’d never hear her scream.

One way or another, her love was untainted by sound.

No matter what Rika wanted to say, she’d never need to truly say it.

She knew, without words.

They didn’t need words, she just understood.

And though V loved her, he loved her like nobody else, she could never love him back.

Not like that, not with his mother beside him, taking up all her attention.

Did V know?

Perhaps he did. V too could read her so well at times, and surely he could tell how smitten she was, not with him, but with the woman.

The two women he loved, falling for each other.

She supposed that at least they’d both be happy, so V too would accept it as time passed. Not that he had any say, but despite her heart not belonging to him, Rika had never meant to cause him pain.

She’d never meant to harm anyone, yet she couldn’t decide on things like this.

She loved her.

Not him.

And just like she did for her son, the goddess loved Rika back as well, with a love that was eternal and unconditional, the kind of love only a mother could feel.

Yet so, so different.

Sometimes Rika would spend her nights in her home, listening to the songs that she’d used to play, back when her ears had still worked.

Hours over hours, doing nothing but sitting there, letting the sounds flow through her, as if they were cleansing her soul.

If only she could hear them first-hand.

If only they’d met sooner.

But late or not, at least they’d met in the end, just like they’d always been meant to do.

In the end, she had found her salvation, her softest light.

And though perhaps there were many things dividing them, Rika had never before been so sure about anything in her life.

There was not a single doubt in her mind whether what she was doing was right or wrong.

With the beautiful woman by her side, in her arms, she knew for sure that she belonged.


End file.
